


Hair Ties

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Ladybug shows up to patrol wearing Chat Noir Merch.





	Hair Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Hey LB, did you see the new action figure of me that comes... with... The hair ties you're already wearing. Huh."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ladybug said with a grin, conspicuously bouncing her pigtails with her hand.

“Uh huh,” Chat said, crossing his arms. “And you’re wearing green hair ties because…?”

“Christmas.”

Chat raised an eyebrow. “And the little black paws on the ends?”

“Oh, those are paws?” Ladybug said, toying with the ribbons. “I thought they were supposed to be marshmallows.”

Chat tilted his head. “Really?” he said. “That’s the lie you’re going with?”

Ladybug giggled. “You’re too much fun to tease, Kitty.”

“So you _have_ been buying my merch!” Chat said. “J’accuse!”

Ladybug scoffed. “Like you don’t have a Ladybug shrine.”

Chat reddened. “I… have no idea… what you’re talking about?”

Ladybug snatched his bell and yanked his face up close to hers. “ _Now_ who’s lying?” she whispered. “ _ **Adrien**_.”

Chat boggled. “W-wait, you know who I—”

He was silenced with the sudden press of her lips on his, and he decided that maybe he didn’t need to talk anyway.


End file.
